


Sunkissed

by cafeakira



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 16:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8217485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafeakira/pseuds/cafeakira
Summary: "When you walked into the room just then; it's like the sun came out."Killugon. One Shot.





	

The salty smell of the sea, the seagulls calling through the bright sky and the sounds of waves crashing against the rocks; these were all the things Killua noticed when he woke up, the light breeze rustling the curtains of the open double doors of the room.

He sits up stretching with a yawn, blinking the sleep from his eyes as he does so, dropping his hands back onto the soft sheets beneath him. That was when one of his hands hits something smooth and warm, and he turns to glance down to see what it was.

Gon.

A small smile curves up on his pale lips, his heart already beginning to race at the sight of his lover beside him. Already he was making him feel this way, like he was adrift; lighter than air and only Gon can keep him from completely flying away.

Such a peaceful look Gon wore on his face while he slept, that Killua couldn't bare to wake him. Throwing the blanket off of himself as quietly as he could, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, the wooden floor cool beneath his bare feet. He heads for the bathroom and gazes at his reflection in the mirror. His pale cheeks were flushed and his fluffy white hair was mussed. Last night flashes back through his mind and his flush deepens. He still had goosebumps on his skin, the places where Gon had touched him. Pale fingers run delicately over one of the small purplish marks that was left on him by the tan male and Killua couldn't resist smiling softly.

He would relive last night if he could.

Their relationship had been taken to the next level. After two years of being best friends, of journeying together, Gon had taken Killua aback by professing his love to him. At first, the blue-eyed male thought it was a joke and had waved it off as one, but the seriousness of Gon's gaze, the way his caramel brown eyes bore into Killua's, made him realize that he was speaking the truth.

It all went so fast after that. Their lips had clashed harshly against each other, their articles of clothing pulled off and thrown aside and the way Gon touched him set his whole body aflame. Their bodies had become tangled, sweat glistening on their skin as they became one. Killua bites his bottom lip as he recalls this and the way Gon sucked and pulled at his pale skin greedily with his lips and teeth. It was enough to send desirable shivers up his spine at the memory.

Reluctantly bringing himself back to reality, Killua splashes cool water onto his face before straightening up and running his nimble fingers through his messy white locks. Suddenly, Gon's face appears beside his own and he feels arms slide around his waist from behind.

"Good morning." Gon murmurs, placing a delicate kiss onto Killua's bare shoulder, making his skin become heated under his soft lips.

"Morning." Killua replied, his heart skipping beats. Though he couldn't resist the smile that crosses his features then. "Did I wake you?"

Gon shook his head. "No, I just felt cold without you beside me." A pout forms on his features.

Killua's face turns red. He is so fucking cute! He practically yells this in his mind.

"You're so needy." He scoffs playfully, turning around to place a soft kiss onto Gon's warm lips. "Mm, you don't feel cold to me."

Instead of replying, Gon picks Killua up, holding him by his thighs, leaving the blue eyed male to quickly wrap his arms around his neck, startled.

"You could have given me a little warning first." Killua grumbles.

Gon just laughs softly, carrying him back over to the bed where he lays him back so he's able to lean over him, sliding a tan hand up his bare stomach, making Killua shiver beneath his fingertips. "But I like taking you by surprise." He teased, before leaning his face down to kiss him.

Killua is hardly given a chance to make a retort as his lips meet Gon's to return the kiss. His own hands slide down the tan male's sides to his waist where he stops them.

After a moment of their lips dancing passionately together, they pull apart to catch their breathe.

"Let's go take a walk on the beach." Gon suddenly suggested with a chirp, grinning down at Killua.

* * *

Killua stood in front of the mirror in their hotel room, frowning at his reflection. He's always hated that his fluffy white hair was next to impossible to tame, so after about ten minutes of trying to, he gave up with an annoyed hiss.

"Are you ready, Killua?" Gon called out, practically bouncing back into the room with such a bright smile, it almost made his heart stop.

_Oh, Gon. When you walked into the room just then; it's like the sun came out._

It was like Gon had to power to light up everywhere he went with just his presence and the way his bright caramel eyes always held so many different emotions. Right now, the black haired male held a soft, determined expression in his gaze, the one that brought his face to life.

"I'm ready." Killua's voice comes out breathlessly, almost in awe, as he gazes at the boy in front of him.

* * *

Their fingers interlaced together, they walked down the pier, enjoying the view of the ocean and the little shops lining the street. Performers stood down the sidewalk, entertaining the crowd of tourists passing by. Joyful music sounded through the air and Gon suddenly pulled Killua towards him, much to his surprise, and started dancing with him (much to his embarrassment).

"Gon!" He cries out, a bright red coating his pale cheeks. Killua was not a dancer, and his feet fumbled to keep up with Gon's quick steps. "You're embarrassing me! People are watching!"

But Gon only laughed and twirls him around and upon the music stopping, he buried his face into Gon's chest and clutches at the front of his shirt. "I hate you." He grumbles.

Gentle fingers move through his white locks, followed by a gentle kiss to the top of his head. "And I love you."

Face burning, he'd glance up at Gon who smiled brightly down at him and Killua realized that no matter how hard he tried or even if he wanted to, he could never stay mad or be mad at Gon. "I love you too."

"Are you hungry?"

Realizing his stomach was practically eating itself, Killua nodded as he straightened up. "Lets buy lunch and eat it on the beach."

So that's what they did; stopping by a sandwich shoppe and ordering two sandwiches with a couple of drinks and a bag of chips. Then hand in hand, they walked off the pier and onto the soft sand of the beach, after removing their shoes.

After finding a secluded spot, Gon and Killua set up and sit on the beach mat they rented before setting out their lunch. Sitting at the edge, Killua dipped his toes into the sand as he began to nibble on his sandwich, watching the waves roll in.

"Killua?"

Gon spoke his name out softly and he turns to see a serious gaze directed towards him. It honestly made his stomach do nervous flips. "Y-yes?"

"What are we now exactly?"

Killua almost choked on the piece of sandwich he had in his mouth and quickly chugs some of his drink. "You're asking me that now?" He finally manages to gasp out, knitting his brows together. "I thought it was clarified that we're...well...dating." He was almost embarrassed to utter out the word 'dating.'

The beaming smile Gon got on his face at his words practically causes Killua to faint. "I was just making sure!" He chirped, turning back to his sandwich.

"Idiot..." Killua grumbles lowly, under his breathe, though an affectionate smile appears on his face as he gazes over at Gon.

_He's so perfect. And now, he's mine._

It was still hard to believe, and it still made Killua's heart aflutter at the thought of it. How the beauty of the boy beside him was his and his alone. He realized it sounded a bit possessive, but he's always been, when it came to Gon anyways. Even before they started dating.

He recalled when Gon went on a date with an older woman, Palm Siberia. His heart clenches at the thought. Sure, he had followed them in secret under the pretense that he was protecting Gon, while they were on their date, but it was also because he was jealous, and Gon never found out about it. Killua preferred to keep it that way.

"Killua? Are you okay?"

Killua had been harshly chewing on his sandwich without realizing it, but Gon had.

Flustered, he swallows what's in his mouth before replying. "I-I'm fine! Just fine!"

Gon blinks at him before smiling slightly, setting his sandwich aside before crawling towards him. "You're so damn cute, you know that?"

Killua's heart felt like it would burst. "I am not."

"Yes, you are." Gon countered, reaching out to caress Killua's flushed cheek before leaning in to kiss him. Killua returns it and it deepens as Gon then tilts his head, pushing him back onto the beach mat, grabbing his hands and pinning them over his head, intertwining their fingers together.

"G-Gon?" Breathless, Killua pulls away enough to speak, surprise and embarrassment in his cerulean blue eyes. "We're in public..."

"No one can see us." Gon had an exciting glint in his caramel brown eyes as he stares down at Killua.

Heart hammering in his chest, unable to look away from those brown eyes, Killua just nods and Gon's lips press against his once more. A tingling sensation goes down to in between his legs and he blushes, realizing what it was. It didn't help that soon, one of Gon's hands slides down to his crotch and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"Someone is needy." Gon says, amusement in his tone.

"Shut up."

Gon just laughs, slowly undoing Killua's button and zipper on his pants. Killua watches him with lustful eyes, slightly squirming beneath him.

"Patience." Gon quipped, earning him a scowl from the blue eyed male beneath him. Slowly, he slid down Killua's pants, pulling down his boxers with them and discards them to the side, reaching back to pull up his shirt over the white haired male's head.

"This is hardly fair." Killua complained, as Gon was still very much dressed.

"Patience!" Gon laughed and Killua sat up to tug at his jeans.

"I'll pull them off myself then."

Caramel eyes glistening at the pale boy in front of him as he struggles to remove his jeans, reaching out to lend him a hand and throws them to the side once they were off. His shirt is removed and discarded next, leaving both males now naked.

Killua's cheeks burned as his blue eyes scan over Gon's body, as if trying to memorize every slope, every inch, of that tanned and toned, yet delicate body.

Pulling the white haired male close, Gon presses his lips to Killua's neck, where there wasn't already a mark, to leave a new one, just beneath his collarbone.

Killua tilts his head back, letting out a soft moan, his pale hands moving up Gon's back to run through his wiry, black hair, his legs wrapping around Gon's waist.

Hands now gripping Killua's thighs, Gon positions himself at the blue eyed male's entrance, his eyes full of love as he looks down at Killua. "Are you okay?"

Killua nods, a gentle smile on his face to reassure Gon. "I'm fine." His body is full of want and need, and realizing that, Gon thrusts into him in one swift movement, causing Killua to cry out.

"I love you, Killua." Gon speaks out softly, as he begins to move slowly inside of Killua.

"I love you too, Gon." Killua spoke out in between gritting his teeth from the pain. He was still sore from last night, and didn't feel the pain of it until now. Nevertheless, he didn't want Gon to stop.

Back arching, he moans out as Gon quickens his pace, the sound of thighs slapping against thighs ringing out, mixing in with the sounds of their grunts and moans.

Gon's thin brows were furrowed in concentration, switching up their positions and sitting up, with Killua on his lap, his length still inside the warmth that was Killua. "I love you." He says again.

"I love you too, idiot." The white haired male rolls his eyes playfully, hands gripping Gon's shoulders, his nails digging into his blades as he begins to move himself on his cock; pushing himself up and down on it, the precum now covering it helping his movements.

Gon's hands at his waist, moving him up and down, it was long until they both came, crying out loudly as the warm substance of Gon entered him; he wouldn't be surprised if they were heard by any passerby.

Exhausted, and slight sweat glistening on his pale skin, Killua leaned his head on Gon's, arms wrapped around his waist as he closes his eyes.

* * *

When Killua awoke, he was back in bed in their hotel room, in the clothes he had worn when he went out with Gon. The tan male was nowhere to be seen and Killua sat up, letting out a yawn.

"Morning, sleeping beauty."

Gon entered the room then, from the bathroom, his usually spiky black hair, down from being wet and towel around his shoulders.

_When you walked into the room just then; it's like the sun came out._

"It's not morning though." Killua said, glancing at the clock.

"Ah, but you say goodnight to someone when they go to sleep."

Killua rolled his eyes. "Then say good evening."

"Nope, that's only when you're greeting someone who's been awake. You say good morning to someone who just woke up."

Killua buries his face into his pillow. "Your logic never ceases to amaze me."

He felt the bed shift as Gon sat and then his fingers shifting through his hair.

"So do you love me?"

"Obviously, idiot." Killua shifted so he was able to look at Gon and notices the anxiety written all over his face.

"Just making sure." His smile is full of relief as he gazes into the blue eyes of Killua.

"You worry too much." Killua sits up, cupping Gon's cheeks. "I love you. Always have."

Caramel eyes widen and glisten. "Really?"

"Really."

The smile on Gon's face then is one Killua hasn't seen before, so full of happiness, delight and life all in one.

_Gon, you are light._

_When you walked into the room just then; it's like the sun came out._

Killua was the moon while Gon was the sun; the one that would always be by his side.


End file.
